earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in EarthBound Beginnings
This is a list of characters who appear in the 1989 Famicom video game Mother. Playable characters Ninten Ninten (ニンテン) is the first controllable character in Mother. He has psychic abilities accompanied with a mysterious background. In the prologue sequence of Mother, Ninten must control the influences of a mischievous poltergeist on the ornaments within his house. Examples of such items under the control of the poltergeist include a lamp and a doll, both of which Ninten must battle. After that he is set to investigate the origin of these strange phenomena, which also occur in the rest of the world, that are actually caused by Giygas. Ninten's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Ness. Both Ninten and Ness share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters having names relating to Nintendo (Ninten being the first two syllables of the company name, and Ness an anagram of the acronym for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, SNES, and an alternate spelling of the acronym for the original Nintendo Entertainment System, NES). The most notable difference is that Ninten has asthma while Ness suffers from homesickness. One of the most curious connections between the two characters lie in Ness' Magicant, where he rediscovers his childhood. Ness makes his way towards the memories of his home, which in his mind looks similar to Ninten's. Lloyd Lloyd (ロイド Roido) is one of the major characters of Mother. Lloyd is considered the weakling among Ninten's teammates (as well as Lloyd's own schoolmates) and usually uses guns to substitute for his weak physical strength. His offense power increases little by little as the game progresses, rounding him out to be the second weakest character. Lloyd is unable to use any PSI powers, though his greater range of attack items helps to balance this out. He is the only character in the game who can use more powerful attack items, such as bottle rockets and bombs. In the beginning, Lloyd was considered a nerdy boy that no one was fond of and was picked on by the other children. Because of this, Lloyd usually hides within the garbage to avoid people from picking on him. He finally joins Ninten's team after Ninten shows him some bottle rockets. Lloyd's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Jeff. Both Lloyd and Jeff share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters being very intelligent, skilled at building inventions and wearing glasses. Ana Ana (アナ Onnanoko) is one of the major characters of Mother and has a crush on the game's protagonist, Ninten. Ana is considered as a stereotypical heroine with weak physical strength, similar to Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros. series. She attacks using her frying pans along with many powerful PSI spells. Before joining Ninten, Ana lived along with her father in Snowman where she was famous for her psychic powers. She reveals later in the game that she has feelings for Ninten, although it is unclear whether she and Ninten remain together after the game's events. Ana's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Paula Polestar. Both Ana and Paula share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters being wearing a pink dress and being considered a skilled psychic, though Ana also wears a hat, which is required to find in order to for her to join Ninten's team. The choice for both names may be a pun on the word "pollyanna." Teddy Teddy (テディ Tedi) is one of the major characters of Mother. Though he has no knowledge of PSI, he does have enormous physical strength, as well as an arsenal of swords and knives at his disposal. In the game, it is revealed that Teddy's parents were killed by mountain beasts, forcing Teddy to become self-dependent. Later on, he became the leader of the Bla Bla Gang, a notorious gang in Valentine, though once he sees the power of Ninten, he decides to join Ninten's group to avenge his parents, replacing Lloyd. Later at the game, he is severely injured, which forces him to leave the team. His place is filled by Lloyd again. Teddy's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Poo. While they have very different character designs, similarities exist between each other's attacks. Temporary teammates Pippi Pippi is a young girl who wandered from her home to the cemetery south of Mother's Day. Ninten is requested by the town's mayor to rescue her. After Pippi is rescued, she asks Ninten two "yes or no" questions. If she doesn't consider them as rude, she will give him the Franklin Badge, an item that deflects the PK Beam r attack. Once she is brought to the mayor's office, she will leave the party and the mayor will give Ninten $100 and the zoo key. It was recently discovered that, by using a save state hacker, it is possible to obtain the zoo key and keep Pippi through the whole game. This can be complicated, since the fourth character's name and stats can not be seen either in battle or out of battle. Also interesting is Pippi's phenomenal stat growth; she exponentially outgrows even Ninten in every area, save for PSI and Wisdom. Flying Men The Flying Men live together in a small house north of Magicant. If Ninten talks to one of them, he will join the party until his hit points run out. Once a Flying Man is gone, he cannot be revived and will be buried by his home. There are five in all, and only one can be in the party at a time. EVE EVE is a robot created by George, to assist Ninten and his friends at a certain point in the game. After being broken, EVE gives you the second-to-last melody. Enemies Giygas Giygas (ギーグ Gīgu) is the prime antagonist of Mother. He was originally raised by Ninten's grandparents, George and Maria. His weakness is the Eight Melodies found throughout the game. Once the special "Sing" command is used on him enough times, he is defeated, and the game ends. Giygas returns in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, in a much more deranged state. He is also known as "Giegue" in the unreleased English prototype, Earth Bound). Category: Characters Category: Mother